A Destined Love
by Midget Munchkin
Summary: This is for Cynthia's Valentine's Day Shonen-Ai/Shoujo-Ai Contest. The pairing: Piedmon x Myotismon. Happy Valentine's Day everyone!


A Destined Love  
  
Author's Note: I'd like to thank Traveler for beta reading this. ^_^  
Warning: Yaoi   
Summary: Two digimon find a love that survives even death.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the digimon mentioned in this story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'This is an utter waste of time. If it hadn't been a good cover to throw that wretched Gennai off our track I wouldn't have bothered.' Piedmon sipped his wine as he scanned the crowd out of boredom. A sudden commotion at the door drew his attention.  
  
There was a digimon standing there that he couldn't recall seeing before. He watched as the other digimon walked into the party boldly, his attitude bordering on arrogance as he made his way to the far wall. Oddly enough all of the other digimon in his path moved out of his way.  
  
Intrigued, Piedmon let his eyes follow the other's movements. He'd never really paid much attention to any Digimon before, but there was something about this one that fascinated him. "Lady Devimon, who is that Digimon over there," he inquired in a mildly curious tone.  
  
Lady Devimon glanced in the direction he indicated and sneered slightly. "That's just Myotismon, your Excellency. He's only an Ultimate and not worth your time," she answered carelessly. Then she turned to give him a coy look. "Will you dance with me, your Excellency?"  
  
Piedmon flicked her a dismissive glance and replied, "Don't you have duties to attend to tonight? Remember the reason we came here. The plan is to take over the fourth quadrant tomorrow. And I won't listen to any excuses about my forces not being ready."  
  
Her eyes widened, but she bowed obediently. "They will be ready, your Excellency," she answered hastily. Lady Devimon turned and exited quickly.  
  
A smirk crossed his face as he turned back around to watch Myotismon. 'Only an Ultimate, huh?'  
  
Across the room Gatomon walked up to her master. "He's looking at you again," she announced quietly as she handed him a drink.  
  
"Let him," Myotismon replied indifferently. He took a sip of his Bloody Mary, made with real blood. "As long as he doesn't come over here I have nothing to worry about."  
  
"I think he's interested in you, boss," Demi Devimon said excitedly. "Wouldn't that be great?"  
  
"You simple-minded fool! Why would I want the attention of a Mega, and especially one like him," Myotismon sneered. "Even I would be asking for trouble that way."  
  
"Well, one day you'll digivolve to Mega, boss," Demi Devimon pointed out cheerfully.  
  
"Unfortunately it doesn't look like he's going to wait until you do," Gatomon commented nervously as she straightened from her reclined position against the wall. "I believe I have some work to finish. If you'll excuse me?"  
  
"Run like the scared cat you are," Myotismon snapped moodily.  
  
"Thanks, boss," Demi Devimon chirped as he followed Gatomon.  
  
"Cowards," he muttered darkly under his breath as he watched them go. It took all of his control to keep himself from doing the same.  
  
"Well, who do we have here," Piedmon asked cordially. "Myotismon, isn't it?"  
  
He nearly broke his wine glass in his tightly clenched fist as he forced a polite smile to his lips and turned around. Myotismon's eyes met Piedmon's briefly, long enough to see interest and annoyance there. 'I'm in trouble now.'   
  
"Yes, it is," he answered smoothly. "And you are Piedmon, head of the four Dark Masters. I hear you are gaining strength in our little corner of the digiworld."  
  
Piedmon arced one eyebrow elegantly. "Indeed. Well, I didn't come to this party to talk business," he lied in a deceptively mild tone. 'So he knows about us. Interesting. I don't think he's as easy to dismiss as Lady Devimon would have me believe.'  
  
"Really," Myotismon inquired with polite interest.  
  
"No, I came to dance," Piedmon informed him as he set his glass aside. "Care to join me?"  
  
"I'm afraid the tune is a little too fast for me," Myotismon declined with false regret. "I prefer very slow songs."  
  
'Perfect.' "What a coincidence. I do, too," Piedmon replied smugly. He snapped his fingers and the band went silent. "Play 'Dancing at Midnight'." As the music began Piedmon took Myotismon's wrist and led him toward a secluded corner of the dance floor.  
  
Unable to protest, Myotismon silently fumed. He derived a small amount of satisfaction from shoving his now-empty glass at Demi Devimon, who had been detained by a larger digimon, as he passed by.  
  
'Great. Now what? I don't want to get burned again.' Myotismon hid his nervousness with a resigned sigh as they finally came to a halt. Shock waves of sensation brought him back to reality as Piedmon slipped his arms around him. He swallowed hard and rested his hands lightly on his partner's shoulders as he was pulled tightly against the other's warm body. A slightly musky scent teased his nostrils when Piedmon started the gentle swaying movements that passed for dancing. With his senses on over load Myotismon was unable and unwilling to form a coherent protest. So he just let himself be guided by the strong hands that held him so close.  
  
Piedmon laid his cheek against Myotismon's and closed his eyes. He couldn't remember a time when being so close to another had ever felt so good. 'Myotismon is going to be mine, no matter what it takes.' That settled, he put all other thoughts out of his mind. There would be time for that later.  
  
When the song ended neither pulled away. For the rest of the party they stayed that way, lost in a world of their own. The first traces of dawn began to lighten the sky before they finally stopped dancing.  
  
"I must go," Myotismon whispered softly. "I can not stay out in the sunlight."  
  
"It's a good thing I'm not fond of light," Piedmon murmured absently as he reluctantly pulled away. He looked Myotismon in the eye. "Come to my castle with me."  
  
"I can't. I have work to do," Myotismon answered regretfully. "Those meddlesome digi destin have a member of their group missing. I intend to find that child before they do."  
  
Disappointment mingled with pride within him. "I'm almost impressed since none of the other Dark Masters have even figured that out yet," he said mildly as he released him. "How close are you to finding the annoying little brat?"  
  
A smug smirk crossed Myotismon's face as he headed across the empty room toward the door. There he paused to look back for a moment. "That's for me to know, and you to find out when I've gotten him," he answered haughtily. Then he ducked out the door.  
  
For a moment Piedmon just stared at the empty doorway, slightly stunned that someone would dare talk to him that way. No one had dared since he'd reached Mega. He was amazed to find that he felt like laughing. 'Such arrogance! I'm looking forward to spending my days with such an entertaining companion. Even I get bored at watching digimon shrink back and scurry around at my every command.'  
  
Piedmon blinked, surprised. At one time he would have hated the very thought of anyone standing up to him in any way. It was almost incomprehensible that he should find such a thing amusing or desire a repeat, and yet he did. He pondered the meaning of that as he walked out.  
  
***********Two Weeks Later***************  
  
Myotismon stood at his podium examining the cards in front of him and muttering quietly. "There has to be some trick to it. Lets see, this is a rookie. That one is a champion ..."  
  
A sharp rap at the door broke his concentration. "Who is it," he snarled viciously.  
  
"It's Gatomon, your Lordship," came the prompt reply. "I've brought you something."  
  
"I told you not to disturb me," he retorted angrily.  
  
"I wouldn't have if I'd been given a choice," Gatomon said sheepishly.  
  
"What do you mean," he demanded as he stalked over to throw open the door. Myotismon looked down at the diminutive champion and raised one eyebrow. "What is in that box?"  
  
"A gift for you," she answered with a courtly bow as she handed it to him. Gatomon then whirled and headed back out the way she had come.  
  
"Don't tell me this is from you," Myotismon scoffed as he examined the tiny box suspiciously.  
  
"Not likely," Gatomon muttered under her breath.  
  
"What was that," he inquired silkily.  
  
"Nothing, your Lordship," Gatomon assured him hastily, cringing as she looked back.  
  
Myotismon slammed the door in her face and smirked. "Stupid fool," he announced dismissively. His eyes narrowed as he examined the box again.  
  
"Hm ... what could be in a tiny black box," he wondered aloud. "And who would send such a thing to me? Well, whoever it was certainly has taste."  
  
Still suspicious he hesitantly opened it to find a golden ring attached to a matching gold chain. In the center of the ring a crimson stone rested in a base of black onyx. His eyes widened as he pulled the set out.  
  
He set the box on his desk and slipped the chain over his neck without thinking. As he turned toward the mirror on his right he knocked the box over and a small piece of paper fell out. Curious, he picked it up and unfolded it.  
  
Once upon a time Destiny made two lovers. Then fate came along  
and brought them together. They were never alone again. The End.  
  
A strange expression crossed Myotismon's face. "Who would come up with such a thing. No one around here is that intelligent," he mused in a bewildered tone.  
  
"Aw, is the poor little Ultimate moron having trouble figuring out who his secret admirer is," a malicious voice purred from the direction of his window.  
  
"What do you want," Myotismon hissed as he glared narrowly at Lady Devimon, who was now sitting on his window sill.  
  
"Not you, so don't worry," she retorted mockingly.  
  
"I wasn't, but thank goodness anyways. I don't want to be bothered with killing you for attempting a repeat of last time," he commented arrogantly.  
  
"I didn't come here to play games," Lady Devimon stated coldly. "I have more important things to do."  
  
"Really," Myotismon drawled in mocking disbelief.  
  
She snarled angrily and gave him a vicious glare when he laughed. A triumphant smirk crossed her face as she pulled out a piece of paper. "Here, read this," she said in a carefully casual tone. "It will explain everything."  
  
**************In a hidden castle***********  
  
"How long do we have to wait, your Excellency," Puppetmon whined sullenly. "I'm bored."  
  
"And what makes you think he'll care," Metal Seadramon snapped tauntingly.  
  
"Are you implying that I'm not important," Puppetmon demanded defensively.  
  
"Wow, you actually got something right for once. You must be so proud of yourself," Metal Seadramon quipped sarcastically.  
  
"Why, you pathetic excuse for a snake," Puppetmon growled angrily. "I'll show you." He prepared to attack the other Mega.  
  
"Bring it on," MetalSeadramon challenged brazenly.  
  
"Shut up, both of you," Piedmon ordered flatly. "Better yet, go somewhere else."  
  
They turned to look at him, seated in his chair staring broodingly at the blank screen. Metal Seadramon gave Puppetmon a questioning look, but his only answer was a clueless shrug before the other headed for the door. Shaking his head Metal Seadramon followed his small rival out.  
  
"Finally, peace. Lady Devimon should have all ready done as she was instructed," Piedmon commented thoughtfully. He idly punched a few buttons and brought up a screen of Myotismon's castle. "Well, what have we here?"  
  
***********Myotismon's Castle************  
  
"Arrgh! How could something like this have happened," Myotismon demanded angrily, crumpling the note and tossing it away. He brought his hand crashing down onto the desk in front of him, cracking it a little. "How could I allow myself to be roped into something like this?"  
  
"What are you talking about, boss," Demi Devimon asked anxiously as he arrived at the door with Gatomon.  
  
"Nothing," he hissed venomously. "Nothing at all. Now get out of here! And find me those digi destin!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Right away, boss," his servant replied, quickly fleeing.  
  
Myotismon snorted in derision as he watched the door close behind him. Then he whirled to his favorite pet, Gatomon. "You shall recruit evil digimon to bring with us on our new campaign for his excellency Piedmon," he told her coldly.  
  
"As you wish, your Lordship," she purred with a respectful bow.  
  
Usually the sight of proud feline's obedience was enough to lighten his mood. This time things were different. Not even watching those two go off to fulfill his errands could bring him back to his dangerously maniacal self. How he hated feeling powerless.  
  
"Why did he choose to set his sights on me now, just when I finally found a way to stop thinking about him," he growled harshly in a low tone, slowly sinking into his chair. "And then he had the nerve to say that 'I'll do' because I've been 'broken in' by my previous lovers! Who does he think I am, a courtesan?!"  
  
"You will answer his summons," Lady Devimon's chilling voice cut through the silence following his question. "Whether you like it or not."  
  
"Oh, go back and try once again to get into his bed," Myotismon snapped angrily, glaring at her. "Maybe then he'll be too busy to mess with me. That's why you mentioned our past, isn't it?"  
  
"Unfortunately it doesn't work like that," Lady Devimon hissed darkly. "You are the one he wants and you're the one he will get."  
  
"You're as pathetic now as the day we ended our own little affair," Myotismon informed her scornfully. "It was a bad mistake to get involved with you."  
  
"Too bad you can't change it now," she retorted mockingly, her eyes blazing. "But no one can change the past. So if you're finished stalling we will leave immediately."  
  
Myotismon sneered at her. "Very well, since you're so eager to see him again," he taunted as he stepped past her. An amused smirk crossed his lips when she raised her hand threateningly. "Are you going to hit me and risk damaging your master's prize?"  
  
"Shut your mouth and follow me," Lady Devimon hissed venomously as she took off.  
  
Laughing darkly, Myotismon followed. As he flew he tried desperately to find a way out of the summons, but he knew it was hopeless. Piedmon always got what he wanted, one way or another.  
  
It wasn't long before they reached there destination. Lady Devimon led her reluctant and slightly nervous companion to a small room. She handed him an outfit saying, "Change into these."  
  
"I am NOT wearing this," Myotismon announced angrily, holding the sheer red silk top and shorts set that didn't look big enough for Gatomon to wear away from him. "It only has a single tie to hold it together!"  
  
"Don't look at me," Lady Devimon protested moodily, throwing him an envious look. "I didn't order it."  
  
"I didn't think you did," Myotismon retorted sarcastically. "But I'm still not wearing it."  
  
"Then why don't you explain that to Piedmon," she demanded haughtily.  
  
"This just keeps getting worse," Myotismon muttered under his breath as he changed into the clothes. The gap between the bottom of the top piece and the top of the shorts left his entire stomach bare. "You can't call these things shorts. They end at the top of my thighs! Why, this entire outfit barely covers anything at all, and what it does cover you can see anyways!"  
  
Lady Devimon turned away, her hands clenched tightly as she fought her jealousy. If she hurt him Piedmon would make her wish she were dead. Then she'd never have her chance at him. Giving him an evil look she asked, "Are you ready to go to his room now?"  
  
"As a matter of fact no, I'm not," Myotismon snapped irritably. "But since it's not likely that I'll ever be I might as well get this over with."  
  
"You'll be lucky if all he wants is one night," Lady Devimon told him calmly as she led the way out of the room.  
  
"Let's both hope so, eh," Myotismon suggested blackly.  
  
When they reached Piedmon's room Lady Devimon opened the door and gestured for him to enter. "Stay here," she ordered shortly. "I'll inform his excellency of your presence."   
  
'I WILL make the best of this situation,' Myotismon told himself with a sly grin. "After all, she never said I couldn't touch anything," he whispered out loud as he looked around.  
  
The room was huge, big enough to fit the hidden chamber of his castle in. All of the walls and the ceiling were painted black, which was matched by black carpet on the ground. Along one wall a dark wooden dresser sat. In the middle of the room was a large four poster bed. Heavy black drapes hung down to the floor and blocked the bed from view.  
  
"Well, he certainly has taste in decorations," Myotismon stated dryly as he appraised the bed with trepidation.  
  
"I'm glad you like it," Piedmon purred in his ear as he wrapped his arms around him. His left hand rested on Myotismon's stomach while his right slowly moved up under the silk top he wore.  
  
Myotismon swallowed hard, fighting the urge to struggle. As much as he didn't want to be here, he didn't want Piedmon angry. He forced himself to ignore the lips that were trailing down his neck to say, "It's a little on the bare side, though."  
  
Piedmon chuckled and bit the area at the base of his neck hard enough to almost draw blood. Then he soothed the spot with his tongue. He smiled against the Ultimate's skin as he felt him shudder in his arms. "That's because I come in here for only one reason," he whispered as he slid one hand up to undo the string holding Myotismon's top together. At the same time he urged his reluctant partner toward the bed.  
  
Swallowing hard, Myotismon struggled desperately not to drown in the pleasure that coursed through his veins. His senses felt drugged as he was stripped and caressed. Totally out of control, he could do nothing as Piedmon pushed him down among the red silk sheets on his bed and quickly shed his own clothing.   
  
For a moment the Mega just looked at Myotismon, memorizing the lovely sight in front of him. "Perfect," he whispered in a passion-filled tone. He slowly lowered himself onto the digimon he hadn't been able to get out of his thoughts for weeks now. "Just perfect."  
  
Lady Devimon stood guard outside the door, shooing curious or stupid lesser digimon away. One look at the vicious expression she wore was enough to keep everyone away.  
  
Much later Myotismon slowly woke up with his face buried in his arm and something very warm next to him. Disoriented, he tried to move only to find his hands bound. Warm steel bands tightened around his waist and chest. Now wide awake, Myotismon raised his head to examine the situation. He saw his hands tied to the post of the bed and memories of the 'games' they had played earlier flooded his mind, making his body tingle. His forehead slowly sank back to his forearms as he struggled to put everything into perspective.  
  
'I just spent the most fantastic night of my life with a digimon I have admired and feared from our first meeting. I can deal with that. There's no reason to panic or anything just because the worse thing that could have happened did. How could I be stupid enough to fall in love?'  
  
Myotismon turned his to look at the digimon beside him. In his sleep Piedmon looked incredibly sexy, his relaxed features displayed perfectly against the red bedsheets. His heart beat quickened as he felt a strange emotion flow through him. It was a mixture of desire and something else he couldn't define. All he knew was that it was more than just love. Nothing he'd ever felt before came close to it. He felt weak and strong, bold and fearful, hungry and overwhelmed all at the same time. Confused, he lay his head down and tried not to think.  
  
A short while later Piedmon stirred. Without opening his eyes he captured Myotismon's mouth in a rough kiss as his hand situated the pliant body. The new pair made love with their eyes closed as the sun rose.  
  
Hours later they were dressed and sitting in the control room, watching Puppetmon conquer a small portion of the grid. Actually Piedmon was sitting and Myotismon stood behind him, rubbing his shoulders. They laughed together as they watched digimon scurry away from the pint-sized terror.  
  
"How would you like to join us," Piedmon asked quietly.  
  
Eyes wide, Myotismon froze in disbelief. His heart beat nearly defeaned him as he considered the implications of such a suggestion.  
  
"You could stay here, with me," Piedmon continued casually, idly twirling his glass of wine. "You would be made general of my forces and my chief adviser."  
  
"It sounds wonderful," Myotismon replied hesitantly.  
  
"But what about your castle and your servants, right," Piedmon asked knowingly.  
  
Myotismon walked around to stand at the left of Piedmon's throne. "That too," he answered levelly, looking him in the eye. "But more important than that is this: how long will this last? And what happens when it ends?"  
  
"It won't," Piedmon told him simply. "This bond between us will last until we are completely erased. It takes several rebirths or a failed attempt at digivolving for that to happen. We've already proven we can successfully do the second and we have plenty of time, not to mention several lives to go through before the first happens."  
  
"And you don't think anything will go wrong," Myotismon inquired in disbelief. "Or that you'll get tired of me?"  
  
"No to the first," Piedmon told him calmly. "And I already know I won't to the second."  
  
"Whatever," Myotismon retorted moodily, trying to hide the happiness he felt. It was such a new emotion that he didn't know what to do about it.  
  
Piedmon set his wine glass down and pulled his new lover into his arms. "I'll show you I'm right," he informed Myotismon in a determined tone as he lowered his head. He captured Myotismon's lips in an ardent kiss.  
  
"Maybe you will," Myotismon murmured as he wrapped his arms around Piedmon's neck. "I'm looking forward to it."  
  
"So am I, love," Piedmon whispered as he lowered them to the floor.  
  
***********One Week Later***********  
  
"You aren't going and that's final," Piedmon announced flatly.  
  
"We've already been through this and I haven't changed my mind," Myotismon retorted defiantly. "I'm going to their world to get that child."  
  
"No, you're not," Piedmon insisted harshly. "I don't want you out there. If I have to I'll lock you in our chamber until I've taken care of them."  
  
"If everything works out they'll be stuck here while I search for the eighth brat," Myotismon reminded him stubbornly. "There won't be anything to worry about."  
  
"And what if they do find a way," Piedmon demanded angrily. "Gennai is still out there. He could help them."  
  
"I'll deal with that if it happens, which it might not," Myotismon replied confidently. He cupped Piedmon's face in his hand as he looked him in the eye. "Have a little faith in me."  
  
"I'm just worried about your safety," Piedmon whispered, pulling him close. "I don't want to lose you now that I've found you."  
  
"Remember the story you sent me," Myotismon replied quietly, hugging him tightly. "Destiny made us for each other. Nothing will change that."  
  
Piedmon just gave him a fierce kiss, trying to show his love just how much he meant to him. It took every ounce of his will power to release him and just stand there as his love walked away. 'I swear I will do whatever it takes to make those digi destin pay if they harm him.'  
  
***********In the real world**********  
  
Myotismon bent over, grimacing, and touched the ring that hung under his shirt. As if the gesture had reached into his core he felt something swell up inside him and he smiled grimly. His true power was coming out. This was his last chance to defeat the digi destin and go home to his lover.  
  
He felt power flood through him as he peered out of the wounded body he used. Triumph coursed along his veins as he watched the digi destin stand there, looking hopelessly lost. The feeling was overwhelmed by trepidation as beams of light shot from their crests.  
  
'I can't even block anymore. I'm done for. Piedmon, my love, forgive me. If I had listened to you we would be together now. I'm sorry.'   
  
With what he knew would be his last strength he desperately fought the bands of light, but they held strong. All he could do was let out his rage in a roar as War Greymon and Metal Garurumon sent a combined attack straight for him. 'My love, I will wait for you.'  
  
Back in the digital world Piedmon paused with his wine glass halfway to his lips. A sense of loss filled him, causing his hand to clench so tightly in response that he broke the stem of his glass. "Myotismon."  
  
Lady Devimon watched him worriedly. She'd never seen such a frozen expression on his face. One glance at the pain and rage in his eyes sent a shudder down her spine.  
  
"Lady Devimon," Piedmon snapped in a chilling tone. "Call the other Dark Masters. We will be going to meet the digi destin when they return."  
  
"Are you sure they will," she asked quietly.  
  
"Yes," he replied calmly. "Those meddlesome brats will be feeling very proud of themselves. They'll think they can come back here and undo what we've done. We'll teach them better."  
  
"Of course," Lady Devimon murmured respectfully as she bowed. She quickly turned and hurried away on her errand.  
  
Alone, Piedmon threw what was left of his wine glass across the room. He slid out of his chair and knelt on the ground, remembering how he and Myotismon had made love there only a few weeks earlier.  
  
"How am I going to live without you," he whispered to the air. "How I curse the arrogance that made me destroy Primary Village."  
  
A picture of the digi destin celebrating their win filled his screen and he glared at them with hate-filled eyes. "Go ahead and enjoy your victory, brats. Soon you will know what happens to those who dare to go against me. I will make you suffer for what you have done," he vowed menacingly. "You will wish you'd never met either of us by the time I'm through with you."  
  
**********Three weeks later**********  
  
Piedmon glared at the group in front of him, silently cursing his arrogance. 'I should have taken Angemon out when I had the chance. Now he's restored all of them.'  
  
As the digi destin prepared to attack he let his hatred swell inside of him. He called out for his army, smirking when they obeyed his command immediately. 'Lets see how well you fare against them.'  
  
Slowly his confidence gave way to astonished realization. 'They're beating my minions. So this is what it's like to face your own death. Did Myotismon feel this sense of anticipation? No, he didn't have me waiting for him.' Piedmon glared defiantly at the two digi destin that charged at him. 'I may want to join him, but I don't intend to go without making them pay for taking him from me.'  
  
"Trump Sword! Ahhh!!" Piedmon screamed in rage, as he was thrown toward the gate. 'Noooo! I wanted to kill at least one of them for my love.'  
  
White light surrounded him, making him curl up to protect himself from the glare. The harsh light receded and a voice he thought he'd never hear again greeted him.  
  
"I'm sorry that you've come so soon, but I'm glad you're here," Myotismon whispered quietly, walking over to him.  
  
Piedmon straightened to find himself floating in a world filled with darkness. "What is this place," he asked curiously. "Is it the world of darkness?"  
  
"Yes," Myotismon replied calmly. "I was surprised to find myself sent here. I guess it's the most fitting place for evil digimon, though."  
  
A slow smile curled Piedmon's lips as he pulled his love into his arms. "Now we can spend eternity together, without those brats messing things up," he announced in satisfaction, pressing kisses on his face. "And I have plans for you."  
  
"I'm glad to hear it," Myotismon murmured in between kisses of his own. "It's been horrible here without you. I've found that I don't like being alone."  
  
"You never will be again," Piedmon assured him as he lowered them to the beach. "I'll never let you go again."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  



End file.
